Feebas
/ |dexsinnoh=138 |evointo=Milotic |gen=Generation III |species=Fish Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Water 1 |body=03 |type=Water |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=16.3 lbs. |metweight=7.4 kg |ability=Swift Swim Oblivious |dw=Adaptability |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Feebas (Japanese: ヒンバス Hinbasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Feebas is a Fish Pokémon. It has brown skin with a pattern that resembles a Chocolate Chip Cookie. It also has blue fins on its sides and on the top of its head that looks as if its fin was torn too. There is also a fin on the back of this Pokémon. Their characteristics are similar to Magikarp. Feebas' Shiny counterpart has purple skin with a Blueberry Cookie-like pattern as opposed to brown skin and Chocolate Chip Cookie-like pattern as well as the fins being colored grey rather than blue. Natural abilities Feebas have the special ability Swift Swim. This increases Feebas' Speed when it is raining. Feebas are considered the ugliest and weakest Pokémon in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. Unlike Magikarp, Feebas can learn TMs and HMs. Feebas was meant to be the weakest Pokémon. Evolution Feebas evolves into Milotic when its Beauty stat reaches the maximum. In order to do that, the trainer would need to feed it beauty poffins to increase it's beauty stat. It will still need to level up. In Pokémon Black and White as well as X and Y, Feebas evolves by being traded holding the item Prism Scale. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 119 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 119 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 1 |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Lake (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 17, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (16-19F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (1-24BF)}} Pokédex entries |ruby=Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. |sapphire=While Feebas's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch. |emerald=Feebas live in ponds that are heavily infested with weeds. Because of its hopelessly shabby appearance, it seems as if few Trainers raise it. |firered=Ridiculed for its shabby appearance, it is ignored by researchers. It lives in ponds choked with weeds. |leafgreen=Ridiculed for its shabby appearance, it is ignored by researchers. It lives in ponds choked with weeds. |diamond=It is famous for its shabby appearance. While populous, they tend to cluster in set locations. |pearl=It eats anything, so it can even live in polluted streams and lakes. No one pays any attention to it. |platinum=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |heartgold=It is the shabbiest Pokémon of all. It forms in schools and live at the bottom of rivers. |soulsilver=It is the shabbiest Pokémon of all. It forms in schools and live at the bottom of rivers. |black=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |white=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |black 2=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |white 2=It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. |x=It eats anything, so it can even live in polluted streams and lakes. No one pays any attention to it. |y=It is the shabbiest Pokémon of all. It forms in schools and lives at the bottom of rivers. |or=Feebas’s fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. |as=While Feebas’s body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 349 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 349 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 349 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 349 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 349 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 349 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Feebas BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Feebas BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Feebas XY.gif |orasspr=Feebas XY.gif}} Trivia *Feebas has similarities to Magikarp. Both are known as the Fish Pokémon, both know the same level up moves, both have the same stats, and both evolve into a serpentine Pokémon. *Feebas is the first and only Pokémon so far to change its method of evolution from one generation to another. *In the original R/S/E, Feebas can only be found on 6 random tiles (that change!) on the entirety of Route 119. You would have to fish is those specific tiles in order to find one. Etymology Feebas probably got its name from the word "'Feeb'le" probably because of its low stats, and "'bas's". Origins Feebas appears to be based on a bass and on the tale of The Ugly Duckling on whom first is ugly, but then turns out to be a beautiful swan which is much like Feebas evolves into Milotic which is considered the most beautiful Pokémon ever. Gallery 349Feebas_AG_anime.png 349Feebas_Dream.png 349Feebas_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon